


Dynamite

by Damkianna



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Embedded Video, Fanvids, Gen, Women Being Awesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-28
Updated: 2012-07-28
Packaged: 2017-11-10 22:43:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/471514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Damkianna/pseuds/Damkianna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Light it up like it's dynamite. Korra, Asami, and Lin, set to "Dynamite" by Taio Cruz. (Now remastered: higher-quality, logo-free, and a couple small edits made.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dynamite

**Author's Note:**

> This includes clips from all of S1, so it could well be spoilery if you haven't seen the whole season. Technically, mild violence, but nothing in excess of what's already in the show.
> 
> Vid password: dynamite.

**Author's Note:**

> If you can't see the embed - or would like to download the file - the vid's hosted [here at Vimeo](http://vimeo.com/54412810)!


End file.
